Take my breath away
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si la charla que tienen Quinn y Rachel en el pasillo no fuera igual? Es lo que siempre me pregunte. ONE-SHOT. Happy ending. Ambientado en el capitulo 2x22 "Prom-asaurus"


**Hola gente! Como andan?**

**Esto es lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara en este capitulo, o sea, si hubiese pasado ya estaría muerta por culpa de un ataque cardíaco, pero no paso, porque Ryan Murphy NOS ODIA. **

******Espero que les guste la historia. Por cualquier duda, comentario, insulto, sugerencia, etc., etc., dejen un Review.**

**ACLARACIÓN****:**

**En otros Fics que he escrito, la gente me pide que los continué. La verdad es que no escribo Fics largos porque soy la persona más inconstante del mundo, y se que si empiezo uno, nunca lo terminaría y ustedes me odiarían, y esa no es la idea.**

**Si en algún momento la inspiración vuelve, y se me ocurre una parte mas, lo agregare. Pero desde ya pongo el Fic como "Complete". **

**Eso es todo, me despido. Nos leemos cuando me lean!**

* * *

Estas con Santana cuando sientes tu teléfono vibrar. Lo miras y te sorprendes al ver que tienes un mensaje de Rachel. Te pide que se encuentren en el pasillo al lado del aula de español. Tú vas corriendo, o bueno ¿rodando?... la curiosidad te está matando.

Llegas y actúas normal, como si no te importara.

– **Hey, recibí tu mensaje. **– le dices en cuanto la ves. Esta de espaldas a ti, con ese vestido rosa pálido que marca sus curvas, y su cabello suelto, natural, cayendo por su espalda suavemente. Esta hermosa. Pero te contienes y no le dices nada. – **Tienes tres minutos. **– mientes, para ella tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. – **La votación ha comenzado y necesito salir de aquí y saludar a las masas.** – Como si eso de verdad te importara. Solo lo haces para llamar su atención, todo lo haces por eso.

– **Okay, te debo una disculpa.** – dice ella rápidamente. Tu estas confundida, ¿Por qué te debe una disculpa? – **Descubrí que Finn y tu estaban haciendo campaña juntos, y me como que me enloquecí.** – Sientes como tu corazón se estruja, enloqueció por él. – **Me he puesto celosa e irracional** – tu corazón cada vez duele más, esta celosa de él. – **debería haberlos apoyado más.**

– **Bueno, como no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando es bastante sencillo perdonarte.** – Sientes que te mereces el Oscar a mejor actriz. Has fingido tanto serle indiferente y cubrir tus sentimientos que hasta tú te crees lo que estás diciendo. – **Me alegro que lo hayamos aclarado.** – te das la vuelta. Tienes que irte de allí. No sabes cuánto más tiempo soportaras sin decirle que la amas.

– **Espera, ¿no entiendes lo que significas para mí?** – te pregunta mientras se acomoda enfrente tuyo. Sientes que tu corazón va a salir de tu pecho por lo rápido que está latiendo. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué significas para ella? te preguntas – **Cuando te vi por primera vez, eras todo lo que yo quería ser. Eres guapa y popular, y tenías a Finn. **– Estas cada vez más emocionada, bueno, omitiendo el último nombre. Pero sabes que ella no siente lo mismo, por lo que respondes como la perra que debes ser.

– **Hasta los poderosos caen. **– le dices con tono despectivo, como si ella se estuviese burlando de ti.

– **No, no lo entiendes. **– te dice desesperada. – **Te sigo viendo de ese modo, ¿sí? Por eso me volví loca. No estaba viendo a la nueva Quinn. La todavía guapa, pero humilde e inspiradora Quinn.** – escuchar todo eso de sus labios hace que no puedas ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. – **La que sigue teniendo a Finn, pero… pero que también tiene mi corazón.** – te termina de decir en un susurro, y tu sientes que vas a morir, estas segura de que esto solo es un sueño, un hermoso sueño, pero que no puede ser verdad.

– **¿Qué… qué has dicho?** – tartamudeas con miedo. No quieres que lo repita y tú te des cuenta que solo fueron invenciones de tu cerebro.

– **Que tienes mi corazón Quinn. No se cómo lo has hecho** – te dice con una sonrisita mirando al suelo, puedes notar lo nerviosa que esta. – **pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando Finn me dijo lo de la campaña, estalle en celos. Creí que eran por él, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba celosa de él. Quería ser yo la que hiciera campaña contigo. **

– **¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – **le preguntas un poco enfadada. Estas esperando que ella te responda. Pero inoportunamente aparece Santana con sus comentarios. Debes irte, pero tienes un plan, y debes hablarlo inmediatamente con la latina, sabes que no va a ser fácil convencerla.

– **Adiós.** – te dice ella con su mejor sonrisa, como si lo de recién no hubiese pasado. – **Suerte.**

Ves cómo se aleja por el pasillo. En cuanto ella sale de tu campo de visión, te das media vuelta y entras rápidamente al salón.

Empiezan a contar los votos, el ganador de los hombres es Finn, cosa que no te agrada mucho. Santana te dice que ella no quiere ser Reina si Brittany no es Rey, lo que te saca un peso de encima. En cuanto cuentan los botos de las mujeres, notas que has ganado por un voto. Eres Reina, pero no te produce nada. No sientes nada, pero debes seguir con tu plan.

Se lo explicas a Santana, y ella se pone contenta. La latina sabe que has estado enamorada de la pequeña morena desde primer año. Y si, Santana a veces puede ser una perra, pero en el fondo es buena amiga, por lo que si tú eres feliz, ella lo es.

– **Bueno, Quinn. Llego el momento de la verdad. **– te dice mientras termina de cerrar los sobres con los nombres. –** Andando.**

Salen juntas del salón y le entregan los sobres al director. Estás nerviosa por lo que vas a hacer, estás aterrada. Estas como en tu propio mundo. No sabes bien que es lo que está pasando. Escuchas decir tu nombre y sientes que Joe te lleva hasta el escenario, le das una sonrisa cuando te deja en tu lugar y se retira.

Escuchas al director llamar a Kurt para que corone a los nuevos Reyes. Empieza a sonar la batería y Figgins dice el nombre de Finn. Todos aplauden pero tu no. Tú estás pensando en lo que vas a hacer ahora.

– **Y la ganadora para reina del baile es…** – estas nerviosa, pero no por lo que va a decir el director. Tú ya sabes la respuesta. Estás nerviosa por lo que vas hacer. Luego de unos segundos el director vuelve a hablar y dice tu nombre. Escuchas los aplausos, te acercas hacia él y Kurt te pone la corona. El director dice que debemos bailar nuestro primer baile, y ahí pones en marca tu plan.

Entre Finn y Joe te bajan del escenario, y cuando Finn te esta por dar la mano para comenzar a bailar, te giras y buscas a Rachel con la mirada. La ves en un costado, con esa enorme sonrisa que tanto te gusta. Ante la atenta mirada de todos comienzas a dirigirte hacia ella, ves que ella está sorprendida pero sigue sonriendo. En cuanto llegas a su lado comienzas a hablar.

– **Sé que este no es el mejor momento, o el mejor lugar. Pero te amo. **– hablas rápido, como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a desaparecer. Ves la cara de sorpresa en su rostro, que rápidamente se transforma en una de felicidad. – **Te amo desde que me cantaste Keep Holding On. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, aunque te hiciera la vida imposible. Lo siento, siento todo lo que te hice pasar; sé que no deberías perdonarme. Pero te amo. Y no se… te amo. **– hablas tan rápido que te quedas sin aire. Ella se ríe, y a ti te entra pánico. ¿Y si solo se está burlando de ti? ¿Y si lo que dijo antes era solo una broma?

– **Hablas tan rápido que ya te pareces a mí.** – te dice ella soltando una pequeña risa. Tus nervios se calman y sonríes. Ves que ella se está inclinando para besarte, pero la detienes. – **Lo siento** – te dice apenada. Tu solo le das la mano y le dices que te sostenga fuerte. Te mira extrañada, pero lo hace de todas formas.

Mueves lentamente tus pies y ves como ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Te sostienes con una mano de la silla y con la otra aprietas su mano. Haces fuerza y te pones de pie.

Escuchas algunas exclamaciones y murmullos, pero no te importa. Tu estas concentrada en ver la cara de ella, en ver como las lágrimas caen de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, estas segura que son lágrimas de felicidad porque aunque está llorando, tiene la sonrisa más radiante que se haya visto nunca.

No dices nada, solo le tomas el rostro con las manos. Con tus pulgares secas sus lágrimas y antes de que ella diga algo, te acercas y la besas. Al principio es solo un roce de labios, pero tú sientes que tu corazón va a salir disparado. Ella profundiza un poco el beso, y tú sientes como las piernas se te aflojan, ella lo nota y te toma firmemente por la cintura. Con tu lengua acaricias su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar; un permiso que es entregado rápidamente.

Están besándose lo que a ti te parece una eternidad, pero la falta de aire se hace presente y se separan solo un poco. Estas por volver a besarla, cuando ella dice las palabras que quieres escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

– **Te amo.** – lo dice suavemente, como si esas palabras fuesen un secreto que no debe ser revelado al mundo. Sientes como tu pecho se infla y sabes que si no fuese imposible, estallaría de felicidad.

– **También te amo.** – le respondes antes de volver a besarla. El resto de la noche se lo pasan bailando. No le prestan atención a nadie.

Sabes que el próximo lunes, las cosas en la escuela van a ser difíciles, pero no te importa, porque ahora ella está contigo y sientes que todo es posible.


End file.
